The Heat
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Regina Mills, an FBI agent, has an eye on a promotion but when she is sent to Boston and is forced to work with a brash local detective, Emma Swan, the real question becomes will they be able to work together to bring the heat? Based off of the movie The Heat. SwanQueen.
1. It's More Than A Feeling

1.

**Title:** _The Heat_

**Chapter One: **_It's More Than A Feeling_

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary: **_Regina Mills, an FBI agent, has an eye on a promotion but when she is sent to Boston and is forced to work with a brash local detective, Emma Swan, the real question becomes will they be able to work together to bring the heat? Based off of the movie The Heat. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N: **_I recently re-watched The Heat and wanted to make an OUaT version of it. Many things are the same but there are a few things that are different. To make things easier I decided to make a list on who's who at the beginning. The list is not complete and there are some name drops in the fic. This will probably be two or three chapters long. Probably. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**OUaT** | _The Heat_

**Regina Mills **| _Sarah Ashburn_

**Emma Swan **| _Shannon Mullins_

**Snow White ** | _Mrs. Mullins_

**Prince Charming** | _Mr. Mullins_

**Rumpelstiltskin** | _ Julian_

**August Booth ** | _Jason Mullins_

**Neal Cassidy** | _Rojas_

**Killian Jones** | _Adam_

**Granny ** | _Captain Woods_

**Robin Hood** | _Levy_

* * *

Regina's heart pounded in her chest as she led the group of armed men toward the house. They had received an anonymous tip that the men inside were part of a drug and gun ring. They had to be careful if they wanted to make it out alive.

With knowledge that only came from years on the job Regina silently signaled the men to cover her back as she made her way toward the house. But as she went to move blank stares bore back at her and a hollow, "What?" resounded from the group. With a roll of her eyes Regina whispered, "It means cover me and go left."

But the group of armed men seemed to be too riled up as they simply ignored her orders and barreled in. With a sigh Regina drew her gun and followed after.

When she stepped inside the house she noticed a few things that were out of place. One, the place was incredibly clean for a drug and gun smuggling operation. Two, there was a plate of red meat on the table, a likely deterrent for the drug dogs. The third and final point was that the two men on the couch seemed entirely too calm.

As Agent Marco signaled the team to pull out mumbling something about not finding anything thanks to Regina said brunette frowned deeply before pushing her way toward the two men. With the ease that came all too natural to Regina she revealed the drugs that were in fact hiding under the plate of red meat and a hidden place in the wall that stored guns. She glanced at the FBI trained dog and then locked eyes with Marco. Who looked like a fool now?

When the team made their way back to the office Regina silently made her way toward her desk. Why wouldn't anyone trust her instead of fighting her the whole way? With a scowl she opened her e-mail and a smile slowly formed on her face. Her boss was getting a promotion and that met one thing, they needed a replacement.

With a plan forming in her head Regina made her way toward the office and lightly knocked on the door. It seemed that her boss was in a heated argument as she slammed down the receiver.

"Sorry about that," Mal said as she sat down and began to rub her temples. Regina, nearly bouncing from foot to foot, simply nodded, "That's alright. I just wanted to let you know that I was observing the agents and-"

"Regina…" Mal sighed as she smiled at her longtime friend, "I know you want the promotion but I just can't hand it to you, you know that."

Regina protectively crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "I know but-"

"No buts," Mal cut her off, "You have to earn it, just like anyone else."

"You know more than anyone that I've closed enough cases to earn this," Regina began, "And I caught the Chicago River killer."

"Regina," Mal began with a twitch of her lips, "You know I have other agents to consider plus it's no secret no one likes working with you-"

"What?" Regina cut her off in an angry huff. Mal had to hide her smile behind a quick sip of her coffee. With her smile no longer on her face she faced Regina once again, "You do have a certain dramatic flare and an air of arrogance," Mal answered with a chuckle as she watched Regina's face dawn with realization. If that's how people truly saw her no wonder they hated working with her.

Silence grew between the two friends when all of a sudden Mal shot up out of her seat and grabbed Regina's hand, "Follow me."

She dragged Regina through the office until they made it to a private meeting room. With a grin Mal picked up a case file and flung it across the long table to Regina, "I may have a way that you can get that promotion."

Regina cautiously picked up the fill and opened it. Pictures of mutilated bodies and one name in bold described it all; **Rumpelstiltskin**. Mal quietly waited as Regina studied the file, "This Rumpelstiltskin is moving drugs in the Boston area, and if you can catch him I may just be able to give you that promotion Regina."

Regina looked at the case files with determination and smiled. She would solve this case.

In Boston a scruffy blonde sat in her beat up Beetle and stared down the street. She knew he'd come, he always did, and not a minute later there he was. A man pulled up in a rickety old truck and smiled at the girls on the side walk. Emma made her way toward the car and slammed her hand against the glass, a smile slowly appeared on her lips as the man jumped and glared at her.

As the man rolled down his window Emma could smell the familiar scent of alcohol and sighed, "Hey Leroy, it's never nice to see you again."

With a grunt Leroy reached to start the car but Emma was faster and grabbed his hand. With a twist that would normally break a person's hand, but only made Leroy whine, Emma held onto his hand. With her free hand she dug her phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number, "Hey Doc, yeah it's me Emma. Yeah, he'll be in his regular cell."

Emma continued her route and found her favorite drug dealer to hate, Neal Cassidy, who happened to be her ex-boyfriend. With a frown firmly planted on her face she faced the man, "Neal."

Neal casually leaned back as a smile spread across his lips, "Hi Emma, couldn't stay away, huh?"

A growl escaped Emma's lips as her frown became deeper, "You know why I'm here," she spat at the laid back drug dealer, "just tell me who your supplier is. It could really help you, you know."

Neal mockingly laid his hand over his heart, "You still care about me."

"No," Emma quickly said as her eyes traveled over his profile, clearly spotting the joint in his hand. Switching subjects Emma smiled, "What's that in your hand?"

Neal glanced down and inwardly cursed. Emma always had been a good observer. With a quick flick of his wrist the joint went into his goonies hand and he was off running.

Emma's lips twitched into a grin as she rammed her foot on the gas pedal and took off after Neal. Leroy squealed in the backseat as he tried to not get thrown about. She soon caught up to the running criminal and casually bumped into him with her car. With surprising ease Neal limped away from the front of the car but he did not get far, Emma reacted quickly and was hot on his trail. She easily caught up to the injured drug dealer and tackled him to the ground and cuffed him. She bent down and whispered, "You could have taken the easy way, Neal."

With Neal and Leroy safely in patrol cars on their way to the precinct Emma decided it was time to go back as well. As she made her way back Emma realized she was tired. And grumpy. Although most of her was not looking forward to interrogating her ex she'd have to admit a small part of her was giddy. Her thoughts soon stopped as she went to back into her unofficial designated spot then all of a sudden a Mercedes Benz pulled in and took the spot right from her.

Anger boiled in her veins and she almost jumped out the car but the anger dissipated when she saw who stepped out of the car. A beautiful brunette in a stunning pantsuit walked out and silently waved toward her. She dumbly waved back with a goofy grin on her face before her senses caught back up to her. She just stole her spot!

Emma angrily pulled her car in the back and barely parked in a space. After minutes of trying to open the door and failing she finally succeeded by crawling out the window and on to the roof, cursing the beautiful brunette the entire time.

When she arrived inside Emma saw that Neal had already been taken to interrogation and turned to the guard with blazing rage, "Why is the cell empty?"

The guard shrunk in his seat in fear, "T-they came and got him."

Emma raised a curious eyebrow, "Who's _they_?"

The guard played with the pencil on his desk as his refused to make eye contact with Emma, "A different lady, a nicer lady."

Emma scoffed and mumbled, "I'm fucking nice."

Emma huffed and made her way toward the interrogation room. When she found the room her suspect was in she slammed open the door and there he was.

With that brunette.

The woman turned toward Emma and gave her a quick once over then a cautious, fake smile lit up her face, "Hello, you must be in the wrong room booking is just down the hall."

Neal looked at the Special Agent with wide eyes, "Oh, you dead."

Regina looked curiously from Neal to Emma," I'm Special Agent Regina Mills and-"

Emma locked eyes with Regina, a scowl forming on her face and arms crossed over her chest she stared her down, "I'm not a suspect. I'm Detective Emma Swan and you're interrogating my perp."

* * *

**A/N 2:**_ I think that's a good place to stop chapter one! How do you like it so far?_


	2. I Got You In A Stranglehold, Baby

2.

**Title:** _The Heat_

**Chapter Two: **_I Got You In A Stranglehold, Baby_

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary: **_Regina Mills, an FBI agent, has an eye on a promotion but when she is sent to Boston and is forced to work with a brash local detective, Emma Swan, the real question becomes will they be able to work together to bring the heat? Based off of the movie The Heat. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N: **_I'll try my best at writing the comedy aspect of the movie into the fic but I'm not entirely great at writing comedy. Anyway, I do hope y'all continue to like it_. _All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**OUaT **_The Heat_

**Regina Mills **| _Sarah Ashburn_

**Emma Swan **| _Shannon Mullins_

**Snow White **| _Mrs. Mullins_

**Prince Charming** | _Mr. Mullins_

**Rumpelstiltskin** | _Julian_

**August Booth **| _Jason Mullins_

**Neal Cassidy** | _Rojas_

**Killian Jones** | _Adam_

**Granny **| _Captain Woods_

**Robin Hood** | _Levy_

* * *

_Emma locked eyes with Regina, a scowl forming on her face and arms crossed over her chest she stared her down, "I'm not a suspect. I'm Detective Emma Swan and you're interrogating my perp."_

Regina accepted Emma's challenge and kept her eyes on her. She knew how power plays worked and she'd be damned if she looked away.

That was until she noticed the other woman's eyes straying from her own, moving ever so slowly down, and tracing the lines of her shirt. Regina suppressed the smirk that was so close on her lips and took this opportunity to observe the blonde.

Emma didn't look like the typical detective. With skin tight jeans, boots and a shirt that read _I fought the law and I won_ she didn't really send out the detective vibe. With her observation now complete Regina once again locked eyes with Emma but found that the detective was watching her observe with a smile. Regina's once almost smile turned into a frown as she glared up at the irritating blonde, "I'm Special Agent Regina Mills and I am taking over this investigation-"

"The hell you're not," Emma growled, her smile now gone, as she kicked herself off the door frame, "Neal's my perp and I'm interrogating him."

Neal silently watched the duo as he banged his head against the table and muttered, "I only had a joint and a few bags of grass, when has that shit been illegal."

"The answer to your question is always," Regina said as she glanced at the down trodden form of Neal.

"Look, I've already told you everything I know," Neal almost whined. Regina looked at the case files and hummed, "I'll check your information to see if it's good."

Emma could almost feel the veins in her neck pulse. The two were sitting there chatting like she didn't even exist! With the grace of a bull in a China shop she plopped on the table next to what she assumed was Regina's coffee and pointed at the brunette, "You. Me. Outside. Now."

"I am not going outside," Regina's face instantly left Neal's and scrunched up in annoyance, "And do not point your finger at me."

"Fine," Emma said as she pushed herself off of the table, very nearly spilling Regina's coffee over all of the top secret documents, "We'll do this inside."

"We will not be doing _this _anywhere," Regina said as she stood up, full facing Emma. As Emma made her way closer she made the mistake of pointing her finger at Regina once again. Regina, after warning Emma, didn't regret swatting the offending finger away.

Oh, Emma had it now.

Emma, being the grown up that she was swatted Regina's hand back before the Special Agent could retract her hand from her own offence. The look on Regina's face was worth it.

It seemed that neither woman took lightly to challenges so the verbal sparring soon turned into slapping at each other. On the other side of the two-way glass Captain Woods, better known in the precinct by the disarming nickname Granny, watched the two with a sigh, "Kids," was all she said before she walked into the room and parted the fighting pair with one word.

"Enough," Granny yelled.

"But-" Regina started as though she were telling on someone but was quickly silenced with a glare.

"Both of you in my office," Granny said and before either of the two trouble makers could object she barked, "Now."

Emma rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and quietly mumbled, "But she started it."

Regina heard the jab and gave a light huff as she slid past the blonde detective to lead the way. She soon realized she had no idea which way to go but she would never admit something like that with her there. So with her head held high she turned right but a light cough soon stopped her.

"Uh, Special Agent," Granny called out as they walked down the opposite hallway, "this way."

Emma made no effort to hide her laughter.

A few moments later the trio made it to Granny's office. While Granny and Regina sat down in two of the many chairs around the office Emma wandered around inspecting various objects.

"Nope, it's not there," she muttered to herself as she opened a box.

"Give it a rest Swan," Granny sighed but Emma never could take a hint. Regina watched Emma with reserved curiosity then she finally caved and asked, "What is she looking for?"

Granny silently rubbed her temples and mumbled, "My bite."

Suddenly the door to Granny's office flew open and Emma nearly yelled, "If you feel it let me know," everyone in the precinct looked at Emma in mild confusion, "Granny's bite. I'd describe it kind of vice like," she explained with her hands, "were-wolf-like, if were-wolves existed."

"Goddamnit Swan," Granny yelled, "Stop it right now or you will turn in your badge."

"There's that bite I was looking for," Emma said as she closed the door, "Now where was that when this wannabe stole my perp."

"Hey," Regina called out, having the sense to be offended at the insult.

"Look Swan," Granny began, "I would like to help you but the F.B.I. has jurisdictional power here. There's nothing I can do. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"Ugh," Emma said as she kicked Regina's bag that was on the floor, spilling out the contents.

"Oh, that was mature," Regina scoffed.

"You wanna see mature?" Emma challenged and when Regina raised a curious eyebrow she picked up the bag and dumped what little that was left all over the floor, "That's mature."

With that Emma stormed out of the office and made her way out of the precinct.

Regina silently picked up the contents of the bag and began to panic when she realized something was missing.

"She stole something didn't she?" Granny asked as if she could read Regina's mind. Regina stood up and straightened her clothes, "Yes."

"You can find her at the bar at the end of the street," Granny informed her, "But it's a bit sketchy, I'd wear a vest."

Regina nervously smiled as she left the office and made a beeline toward what looked like an abandoned building. With no door in sight she suddenly saw a man stumbling down the sidewalk and with much caution she approached him, "Uh, sir? Could you tell me how to get in?"

The man simply burped then turned around and urinated on the side of the building. The horrible image now burned in her mind Regina hurriedly walked in the direction the man came from and found a door. She immediately saw a blonde head of hair and grabbed their shoulder, "You stole government property you need to-"

Her speech was cut off when the person turned around and was definitely not Detective Emma Swan, but a man that was perpetually stuck in the 80s, "I'm so sorry," Regina said as she backed away. A laugh caught her ears and she turned around to be faced with Emma.

"Nice one," Emma said as she smirked into her drink. Regina frowned at the blonde and glared, "You stole from me."

Emma rolled her eyes and tossed Regina her keys, "There, there. You can have it back."

Regina had had enough of trying to play nice with the local law enforcement. She quickly grabbed her keys and almost bolted out of the bar but she turned back toward Emma and said, "You're wasting a lot of time. Today, with Neal, you could have just let me handle it. There are bigger fish to fry here, a lot bigger that Neal. The F.B.I. can handle this."

Emma stayed silent for a moment before she looked back up at Regina, with a shrug she spoke, "This is my hometown, I grew up here and I know the people. I guess I'm just protective."

Emma watched as Regina's eyes surprisingly softened and her mouth twitched up in a small smile. She tried to fight the heat that was bubbling in her chest but Emma couldn't deny it so she did the next best the, a distraction. As Whale, the local drunk doctor, walked by Emma stretched her leg out and tripped him as soon as he looked back she discreetly pointed at Regina.

"Did you jus' fukin' trip meh?" Whale turned and barely asked Regina. Regina faced the drunken man and frowned, "No."

While the two argued Emma quickly stowed the file on Rumpelstiltskin away in her jacket. She would find the man that has been terrorizing her town and take him down. As she heard Whale drunkenly walk off she took a last jab at him, "Good luck with your surgeries tonight!"

Regina turned to her with such panic in her eyes Emma almost lost it, "He's a doctor?"

Emma almost thought about telling her yes but decided to ease her mind, "No, he lost his license a few months ago, hence the drinking."

With a sigh of relief Regina bid Emma farewell and exited the bar. Emma watched Regina leave then pulled out the file. As her fingers grazed the words _Top Secret_ a pair of whiskey eyes flashed in her mind's eye and she couldn't help but smile, "My idiot."

* * *

**A/N 2: **_Well, movie wise, I'm only 25 minutes into a 2 hour movie so back in chapter 1 when I said that this will be a three to four chapter fic I lied. I have a tendency to want to write a lot of detail…or as much as possible. Bottom line is I'm horrible at planning so this will be more than four chapters._


End file.
